


The Secret Malfoy Wife

by BananaramaPajama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaramaPajama/pseuds/BananaramaPajama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ron finally blew it. Hermione, broken and weeping, is found by an unlikely acquaintance. Can the people he takes her to help her heal, maybe even learn to love again?...My first story so please be nice. Dramione so those who hate, don't read this. Major order bashing, so again, those who hate, don't read this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Severus Snape survived, stayed headmaster because none of the other teachers wanted it after recent events and his grandparents are alive and have just been in hiding from the dark lord. Hermione saved Draco at another point of the final battle and he made a promise to her. After the final battle the Order think that they are the greatest thing since sliced bread. Fred Weasley is still alive. My chapters may be short and my spelling and grammar may be wrong sorry, I only got a C at English GCSE (if you are from a country not england and reading this I don't know the equivalent, sorry, you will have to look it up) Ron and Harry Bashing and a little light side from the war bashing!
> 
> I DO NOT OWN ANY RECOGNISABLE CHARACTERS OR STORY LINES!!!!
> 
> Enjoy :)

Hermione was finally getting bored of being blackmailed by her ‘loving’ boyfriend and being kept inside. Ever since Hermione merged her bank account at Gringrotts with Ron she has lost everything. She cannot leave the house without Ron’s permission, she can’t have money without it being given to her by Ron, she has lost her freedom. The very thing she fought to save, she lost. At first she thought that it was Ron just protecting her from all the left over Death Eaters, but then he would never let her out even though it was widely recognised that the Death Eaters had been caught. Ron was always out and wouldn’t let Hermione come with him. Then he would not tell her where he had gone.  
Hermione was finally bored of being locked up in the house. She had nothing to do and she was tired of Ron bossing her about. She knew she had nothing because her parents still didn’t know who she was but she had a plan. That plan was an unlikely ally in Draco Malfoy. Only a few knew about this alliance that the two had, it was made during the final battle…

**Flashback**

Death Eaters were everywhere fighting students and killing them with no mercy. It was there that Hermione saw something completely unexpected. Draco Malfoy was fighting a group of Death Eaters to protect some of their fallen peers. But he was losing. Then Hermione had the completely crazy idea of helping him. She was thinking this through when Draco was hit with the Cruciatus curse. She was no longer thinking, she was acting. She ran forward to Draco and the students that he was protecting and fought the remaining Death Eaters that Draco was unable to finish and she finished then herself. She then turned to help Draco and while she was doing so he whispered in her ear, “If you ever need anything, a place to sleep, to hide, money or a punching bag, I will be there for you. I have always been so horrid to you and I was on the wrong side and yet you still defend me. I will be forever grateful.”

Hermione was so surprised that she couldn’t say anything for a few seconds. When she finally got her act back together she just nodded her head looking dumbfounded. This made Draco chuckle and he mumbled “If all it took to shut Hermione Granger up was to be nice surprisingly I would have done it sooner”. This earned him a shove and slight smile from Hermione and that is how their alliance was formed

**End of flashback**

If she didn’t fully believe him then, she defiantly believed him now. When all the awards were being given out to those who had fought in the battle, she only received a 3rd class whereas Ron and Harry received a 1st Class. The Malfoy’s, Fred and George all spoke out that she should have got a higher award but the Malfoy’s weren’t listened to because Lucius was Voldemort’s right hand man and Draco was the son of Voldemort’s right hand man and Fred and George were the resident jokers so no one took them seriously. Hermione was the reason all three of them were alive and had defeated the Dark Lord, Ron did nothing and he still got a 1st class. Ron wasn’t there half the time when they were searching for horcruxes and Ron turned his back on Harry when he was jealous that he was in the Tri-Wizard tournament. Ron was really useless whenever they were figuring out things. 

1st year he was always either panicking or insulting Hermione. The only thing he did well was play chess. 

2nd year Hermione figure out that it was a Basilisk and that it was traveling though the pipes while Ron just squealed whenever he saw Spiders and went around criticising other people. 

3rd year Ron didn’t do anything accept tell Harry that his godfather was a mass murderer when he was carrying the murderer. Hermione was the one taking more classes than there was hours in the day and had the time-turner that was used to save Sirius’ life while saving their pasts by pretending to be a female werewolf. 

4th year was the Tri-Wizard tournament and Ron didn’t believe that Harry didn’t put his name in the cup and abandoned him leaving him with Hermione. Only later did he realise that he was in the wrong and then, there was nothing he needed to do and Harry had to save him. He also insulted Hermione’s ability to find someone for the ball and made her his last resort. 

In 5th year Hermione convinced Harry to start Dumbledore’s Army and Ron just went with it. Neville was the one to find where the meetings could be held. Ron was all cocky that he could beat Hermione during a spell speed fight. He obviously lost to the much more powerful witch. And who came up with the idea to get Umbridge to ‘go away’, not Ron.

6th year Hermione had to cheat for Ron so that he could get on the Quidditch team because he was unable, skill-wise to get in. Also, for him to play well at all in the match, Harry had to make him believe that he had taken Liquid Luck.

7th year Hermione got them out of Bill and Fleur’s wedding safely and got them and safe place to stay, even if it was a tent in the middle of the forest. When it got a bit too difficult for Ron he stormed off and left Hermione and Harry doing a very dangerous job on their own. 

So now she was waiting for Ron to get home so that she could tell him that she was leaving, hopefully Harry would be there as well so that she could say good bye but she was past caring for the boys now. She realised that they do not care for her and were and still are using her.


	2. The Act Drops

Ron marched into the flat where he and Hermione were living with Harry on his tail. They walked straight into the lounge, completely ignoring Hermione, and carried on the conversation they were having before they entered the flat. Not even a nod of acknowledgement towards the last third of the golden trio. This is the same way they have treated her for the past few months. Hermione thought about waiting till they finished talking but decided that being assertive and telling the boys that she was leaving was the best was to get the message across.

"Ron? Harry?" she said timidly.

"One minute 'Mione" Ron dismissed her with the Nickname she hated.

"Ron? Harry?" She said more forcefully, her anger being fuelled by the blatant disregard of her.

"What?" Ron said exasperated. "Can't you see we are talking?"

"I'm leaving." Hermione stated. The boys froze, and she could see the fury emerging on their faces.

"You can't. You're not allowed. You can't"

"Why can't I? Why aren't I allowed?"

"You have no money, no family and no friends. Where are you going to go? I have put a roof over your head for the past few months and you owe Harry and I for being your friends. That's why." Ron told her confidently with Harry sat their nodding in agreement. While Ron said this he rose off his seat and moved threateningly towards Hermione.

The reminder of how little she had caused tears to come to Hermione's eyes but she refused to let the tears fall and did not back away from Ron's threatening manoeuvre. "I know I have no money you took it and-"

Hermione was cut off by a slap to her face from Ron.

"You ungrateful bitch!" He screamed at her then hit her again, harder. This hit made Hermione fall to the ground from the force of it. She accioed her wand wordlessly and wandlessly to protect herself but when Ron saw her wand he took it and snapped it. Hermione stared at her wand for a second till Ron kicked her in her stomach again and again until she started coughing up blood. Harry just sat there watching with a smirk on his face.

When Ron thought that she would be unable to move he turned to Harry and with a sadistic look in his eye he suggested, "Why don't we have a little fun, eh?"

Harry's smirk widened. He rose from the chair from where he was observing what was going on and stalked towards Hermione. He pulled his wand out and vanished her clothing. Hermione started crawling away from her two former friends. She was well and truly scared now but then something happened - she felt a burst of magic moving around her and the boys were thrown across the room onto their backs. Hermione then apparated out of the flat using the magic around her into an alley off Diagon Alley where she sobbed in heartbreak and elation. Heartbreak from the way she had just been treated by those who said they were her friends and elation because she had escaped.

Hermione's luck was now on her side because Professor Snape just happened to be walking by at this moment and herd someone apparate in the alley and start sobbing. He went to investigate. When he saw it was Hermione and she was naked he was shocked. He quickly took off his cloak and covered her up. He knew that he couldn't take her back to Potter and Weasley because he suspected that they were the reason she was like this. He decided to take her to the Malfoy's. Draco had told him about the promise he had made Hermione after he had confided in Severus that he was falling for Hermione. So he picked her up and apparated away.

When Severus arrived in Malfoy Manor the inhabitants were shocked to see he was carrying Hermione and the state she was in. Draco ran forth and took her out of Severus' arms and took her upstairs to his room where he could look over her. The three elder folk hurried to follow.


	3. True Colours Show

Ron was seething. The little twit had gotten away before he could get anything from her. "Well, at least I have her out of my hair now. Now I can have a respectable pureblood girl" he thought. Underneath his anger he was ecstatic, but he couldn't show this.

Harry on the other hand was questioning himself "would I do that to my best friend". Then suddenly he fell to the ground holding his head in pain. This wasn't the same pain he had had before in his scar, this felt like his brain was being squeezed. The pain so much he screamed out. This caused Ron to turn in alarm thinking that some death eaters or something had caught them. But what he saw only made him annoyed. Harry was fighting the curse that he had placed on him again.

"Harry, Harry, Harry." Ron cooed "This would all be a lot easier for you if you just stopped fighting me. The mudblood will be gone, you will have my sister, I will have your fame and we will all be left alone to live out our happy ever afters. Come on mate, its for the best"

"What is going on? What have you done to me?" Harry gasped.

"Nothing that wasn't needed" Ron replied, and before Harry could say anything more, or could stop him Ron re-strengthened the curse.

***

When Draco got to his room he immediately laid Hermione on his bed so he could cast the appropriate spells to see what the bastards, because he was pretty sure who had done this, had done. The three elder wizards were shocked to see the amount of concern for the young witch written on Draco’s face and in his actions while caring for her. He was treating her like she was made of the most fragile material that ever existed. They had never seen him act like this ever, whatever Hermione had done for Draco must have been big and the adults were thankful for it. This was the young caring boy they remembered from before the Dark Lord rose to power. This was the caring boy that they had missed even though the person was right in front of them. 

While Severus and the Malfoys were watching, Draco continued to check Hermione over and didn't even acknowledge their presence, he just continued to work.

“Stupid Fuckers” Draco mumbled under his breath while he sighed with a little relief. 

“What have they done Draco?” Lucius asked with hesitation. “And why did you sigh with relief?”

“I am relieved because they didn't make it all the way…” Draco paused for a nod of understanding, “And what they have done is, they have beat her so badly that she has four broken ribs and a broken arm. She is also malnourished and from the looks of her skin, been kept in doors for a long while because she is too pale. She is also suffering from magical exhaustion, which I am assuming is how she got herself out of where they had her.” 

Severus and Lucius growled when he had finished. They were appalled by the boys behaviour and very concerned for the witch lying on Draco’s bed.

“Is there anything that you need us to get for you to Draco?” Narcissa asked knowing that her son would not let anyone else near the girl on his bed until he was sure that she would be okay.

“The healing kit from my bathroom would be much appreciated Mother, thank you.”

Narcissa fetched the kit for her son who took it from her gratefully. Once she saw that her son was completely concentrated on Hermione, Narcissa motioned to Lucius and Severus for them to leave the room so that Draco could be left to look after Hermione in peace.


	4. His Care

When Draco got to his room he immediately laid Hermione on his bed so he could cast the appropriate spells to see what the bastards, because he was pretty sure who had done this, had done. The three elder wizards were shocked to see the amount of concern for the young witch written on Draco’s face and in his actions while caring for her. He was treating her like she was made of the most fragile material that ever existed. They had never seen him act like this ever, whatever Hermione had done for Draco must have been big and the adults were thankful for it. This was the young caring boy they remembered from before the Dark Lord rose to power. This was the caring boy that they had missed even though the person was right in front of them. 

While Severus and the Malfoys were watching, Draco continued to check Hermione over and didn't even acknowledge their presence, he just continued to work.

“Stupid Fuckers” Draco mumbled under his breath while he sighed with a little relief. 

“What have they done Draco?” Lucius asked with hesitation. “And why did you sigh with relief?”

“I am relieved because they didn't make it all the way…” Draco paused for a nod of understanding, “And what they have done is, they have beat her so badly that she has four broken ribs and a broken arm. She is also malnourished and from the looks of her skin, been kept in doors for a long while because she is too pale. She is also suffering from magical exhaustion, which I am assuming is how she got herself out of where they had her.” 

Severus and Lucius growled when he had finished. They were appalled by the boys behaviour and very concerned for the witch lying on Draco’s bed.

“Is there anything that you need us to get for you to Draco?” Narcissa asked knowing that her son would not let anyone else near the girl on his bed until he was sure that she would be okay.

“The healing kit from my bathroom would be much appreciated Mother, thank you.”

Narcissa fetched the kit for her son who took it from her gratefully. Once she saw that her son was completely concentrated on Hermione, Narcissa motioned to Lucius and Severus for them to leave the room so that Draco could be left to look after Hermione in peace.


	5. What?

Draco remained oblivious that his parents and godfather had left the room ad he was so concentrated on the girl that held his hart and was lying in pain on his bed.

He began, using his healing kit, to fix his love and once he had done all that he could do he sat back and paused, hoping that Hermione would wake and that he could get to the bottom of what happened to her. Instead, Hermione just lay there, as if in a peaceful slumber and Draco did not have the hart to wake her so that he could find out the answers immediately. 

“There will be time.” he whispered to himself.

***

Outside Draco’s room, Lucius and Severus followed Lady Malfoy to the parlour so that they could talk. 

Once they had all sat down the two Malfoys turned to Severus with expectant expressions, waiting for an explanation as to how he found the girl, that currently being looked after by their son, in such a state.

“I was on Diagon Alley on my way to see the “terrible twosome” to ask if they had herd from our ‘know-it-all as you asked me to, when suddenly I herd the pop of apperation and then sobbing. I followed the sound and there she was, curled up on the pavement wearing nothing. So I took off my overcoat, draped it over her, picked her up, did a quick check to see if she had her wand with her, apperated here and you know the rest from then on.”

Narcissa and Lucuis sat for a moment digesting this information. 

“Did she have her wand?” Narcissa asked cautiously.

“Half of it” Severus replied solemnly.

“Shit” Lucius mumbled.

“My sentiments exactly” replied Severus.

“We need to inform the twins that we have her and the condition that we found her in” Lucius reminded the two. “They have been worried about her for months”

“I will go” announced Severus and he suddenly apperated away.


	6. Gred and Forge

Severus stalked towards ‘Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes’ with his robes billowing behind him. He had a look of fury on his face that cleared the few people that were walking in the alley out of his way in fear, but Severus did not notice this. He was solely concentrated on reaching his destination quickly so that he could share his news. 

As he strode into the store, he caught the eyes of Fred and George and motioned for them to give him private audience. 

“Oi Verity. You’re in charge for a few!” Hollered George

“Sure sure Boss” she responded, not noticing what was occurring between the Potions Master and her Boss’

Fred led the trio into the basement of the store. Once the door was shut and it was made sure that there was actual privacy for the three, the twins turned their questioning glances on the dark haired man.

“It’s Hermione” he stated

The twins exchanged worried glances.

“What about her?” asked Fred.

“Did something happen?” continued George.

“You know that...” Started Fred.

“... we have been asking...” persisted George.

“... about her, but our family..”

“... have been tight lipped.” finished George.

“Don’t do that” gritted Severus through his teeth. “I was on my way to speak to the two of you earlier when I heard the sound of apperation...” and he continued to tell the duo the same story that he had told the elder Malfoys.

“When I arrived at the Malfoy house, Draco, seeing who I was carrying, left up from where he was sitting and grabbed her and took her up to his room so that he could care for her. I then told the Malfoys the same story that I told you and then Lucius suggested that someone should inform you of what happened, so here I am”

The twins were too shocked to say anything and this caused Severus to smirk. Although the situation was grave, he still got pleasure from being able to render the red heads silent. 

Once the twins had composed themselves, they shared a grave look and then they turned to Severus and in unison ordered that he take them to Hermione. 

The Potions Master nodded in agreement and the trio rose together and the twins moved to close the store so that they could see their friend that needed their help.

“Verity, we are closing now” Fred stated in a hard voice.

This caused the girl to look up in surprise. Her Boss’ never closed the shop early. They closed late all the time, but never early. 

“Everything okay?” she asked tentatively, only now seeing her old Professor in the shop and the despairing looks on the faces of the normally joyful pair.

“Nothing that you need to worry about, but we are closing. Now.” George told her. “Go. We will finish up everything.” 

“Okay, bye” Verity said quickly and she left in a hurry, not wanting to get in the way of the three men if they were in a bad mood.

Luckily there were no customers in the shop at that moment so Fred and George said the necessary spells to close the store and they left following Severus.

The people were shocked to see the happy go lucky Weasley twins being somber and following the sinister Potions master who also had a somber look. I the onlookers shared their thoughts they would have seen that they all shared the same thought and that was that they were glad that they were not the reason that the trio were agitated.


	7. Awake

Draco sat by the bedside, continuing his vigil, prating to the Gods that Hermione would be okay. It was during this time that Hermione returned to consciousness. At first she was confused as to where she was as she was not in an environment that she recognised. Cautiously she glanced around the room noticing the dark colours on the walls, and the silver, worried her a little until her eyes landed on Draco. He not realised that she was awake and so he was still staring off into nothingness, deep in thought.

“Drake” whispered Hermione

Draco was so surprised to hear her talking that he jumped and fell off the chair that the was on, onto the floor. This made Hermione break out into a fit of giggles. It felt good to laugh. It had been so long since she had had a reason to laugh. Then she realised something.

“How did I get here?” asked Hermione confused.

Draco looked at her cautiously. “What is the last thing that you remember?”

“Umm...” Hermione had to think for a minute. The it hit her and she started hyperventilating “Drake...”

“Shhh Mia, it’s okay” Draco consoled her.

“They tried to.... Drake, they were going to rape me” whispered Hermione horrified. This admission caused Draco to gasp and grab her into a big hug in order to calm her. “They broke my wand and then used their wands to remove my clothes... I don’t know how it happened but my magic just wrapped around me and that is the last thing I can remember” she sobbed. The she realised something, “How did I get here?” she questioned.

“Uncle Sev heard you apperate and went to investigate and found you on the pavement. He brought you straight here ass soon as he recognised it was you.” Draco informed her. “As he arrived I saw that he had you in his arms and so I grabbed you and ran up here to my room so that I could check that you were unharmed.”

“Thanks Drake” she murmured tiredly as the shock from what happened and from her emotional moment had exhausted her.

“Get some sleep Mia, get better”

“OK, night”

“It’s day, but whatever” he returned cheekily. Hermione weekly attempted to hit him for that but she was too tired.

“Thanks again Drake”

“You’re welcome, sleep now”

“OK” and a few minutes later she was asleep.

Once Draco was sure that she was asleep he went to find his parents to tell them what Hermione told him. 

***********

He found them some time later in the Blue Parlour. As this was the room with the main floo network entrance in he asked, “who are you waiting for.”

This abrupt question caused the elder Malfoys to jump as they had no idea that their son was stood behind them. Lucius quickly regained his composure and answered his son question. “Your uncle has gone to inform the wonder twins of the situation. We are waiting for their return.”

“Well then, I will wait till we are all here to tell you what Hermione told me.”

This statement caused Narcissa to gasp, “She’s awake”

“She was. She didn’t quite remember at first what had happened, but when she did it made her very emotional and the shock exhausted her.”  
Any further questioning was ended by the arrival of the three that they had been waiting for.

“Good afternoon gentlemen” Lord Malfoy welcomed his red haired guests.

“Afternoon O’great and pow’rful Lord of the Manor” one of the twins responded.

“Sup” said the other smirking.

“At least one of you understands my amazingness and what is up is the ceiling" stated Lucius, enjoying the banter that was occurring.

"Father?" interrupted Draco.

"Oh yes. I believe that you boys have been informed by Severus of the situation?"

"Yesss" hissed the twins in anger.

"Draco was just about to inform us on what Miss Granger told him about what happened"

"She is awake?" questioned all three newcomers.

"She was. She is not sleeping again." After Lucius was sure that everyone was paying attention he gestured towards his son so that he could share what Hermione had said.

"Harry and Ron broke her wand..." this caused angry murmurs "...and then they tried to rape her."

"WHAT‽" exclaimed all those listening.

"Yep" answered Draco.

"Wait" interrupted Severus "tried to?"

"Yes, she said they they had just used their magic to remove her clothes and then she felt her magic wrap around her and that is the last thing that she can remember" explained Draco.

"Did she say..." started Fred

"anything else? She has..." continued George

"not been seen..."

"for months." finished George

"I am well aware of that but remembering what happened was very emotionally exhausting and she had just woken up from being unconscious so she was tired and went straight to sleep." Draco informed the two heatedly. They both looked down at the ground apologetically and scilence followed.

After almost five minutes of quiet Severus spoke up. "What now?"


End file.
